Parles-moi de toi
by FantasticWorldx
Summary: OS - Une rencontre comme une autre. Pas de coup de foudre au premier regard, ni d'attirance particulière. Et pourtant, une belle amitié naissante qui se transformera en de beaux sentiments dans le futur...


Bonjour à tous !

Voici un petit OS, sur la rencontre d'Harry et d'une jeune moldue. Ça se passe au début du cinquième tome. C'est un OS sans vraiment d'actions ni d'amour guimauve, juste une petite histoire simple. Ça plaira, ou ça ne plaira pas, mais je tenais à le poster quand même (bien sûr, j'espère malgré tout que ça vous plaira xD), n'hésitez pas à poster des reviews !

Bonne lecture ! :)

(Petite précision : j'ai un peu modifier des éléments de l'histoire, mais c'était pour ne pas en mettre des inutiles ^^)

* * *

Dans la maison des Dursley, Petunia s'activait à faire un dernier brin de ménage, tandis que son mari, Vernon, relisait ses dossiers. En effet, ils recevraient dans quelques instants le patron de ce dernier. Les Dursley tenaient à faire bonne impression, comme toujours. Leur fils, Dudley, qui avait 15 ans, n'en avait rien à faire de tout ce pataquès et se trouvait dans sa chambre, sur son ordinateur. Une fois que le patron de son père et sa femme seraient arrivés, il pourrait s'en aller voir ses amis. La maison des Dursley abritait un dernier individu, un adolescent du même âge que Dudley, et qui était le fils de la sœur de Petunia, Lily, et de son mari, James. Harry était un sorcier, tout comme ses parents, mais ce détail était tabou dans la maison et ne devait être mentionné sous aucun prétexte. Les parents de ce dernier avaient d'ailleurs été tué par le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps, Voldemort, et celui-ci étaient aux trousses de leur fils à présent, tout ça pour une prophétie.

Quelques instant plus tard, une voiture tourna au coin de la rue et s'arrêta devant la maison des Dursley. Petunia et Vernon se pressèrent d'appeler leur petit Dudlynouchet, comme l'appelait sa mère depuis sa plus tendre enfance. Ils omirent volontairement Harry, ne sachant et se foutant de toute manière de l'endroit où il se trouvait. S'ils pouvaient éviter de le présenter à leurs invités, ils s'en passeraient volontiers.

Ainsi, lorsque la sonnette retentit, Petunia accouru tranquillement vers la porte, suivie par Vernon. Dudley était censé les suivre mais profita de leur absence pour voler quelques gâteaux dans le placard.

-Bonjour, monsieur Hope, madame Hope, les salua Petunia en souriant.

-Oh je vous en prie, appelez nous par nos prénoms, John et Olivia.

-Très bien !, accepta-t-elle.

Puis elle remarqua la jeune fille derrière Olivia Hope.

-C'est votre fille ?, demanda-t-elle.

-Oui, Emma. J'espère que cela ne vous dérange pas que nous l'ayons amenée, mais puisque nous savions que vous avez un fils du même âge, ainsi que votre neveu…

-Non, bien sûr, ça ne nous dérange pas, mais entrez donc !

Tandis que tout le monde rentrait, ils croisèrent Dudley, qui les salua et s'empressa de sortir pour ne pas rester bloquer dans ces conversations d'adultes qui n'en finissaient pas. Il croisa également Emma restée à la porte d'entrée, et lui adressa un clin d'œil, apparemment optimiste quant à son pouvoir de séduction. Mais elle se contenta en réponse d'un sourire forcé. Quand il partit, elle ré-observa de loin Harry, celui-ci était occupé à lire un journal dans la pelouse. Finalement elle se décida à aller le voir. Tout comme Dudley, elle n'avait aucun envie de rester coincer au sein de la conversation qu'auraient ses parents et les Dursley.

-Salut, lui lança-t-elle.

Il releva la tête, se demandant qui venait le déranger. Il se demanda tout d'abord qui était cette fille blonde, aux yeux verts semblables aux siens. Puis il se rappela que le patron de Vernon devait venir avec sa femme cette après-midi, il s'agissait probablement de leur fille.

-Salut, lui répondit-il simplement.

-Tu es le fils ou le neveu de monsieur et madame Dursley ?, s'enquit-elle.

-Le neveu. Et toi tu es la fille de monsieur… Hopkins ?

-Hope, rectifia-t-elle, oui.

-Oh, excuse-moi. Moi c'est Harry, lui dit-il en souriant.

-Emma, enchantée. C'est quoi comme journal que tu lis, demanda-t-elle en essayant de déchiffrer le titre du journal.

-Oh, euh… Le _daily express_, inventa-t-il, en posant le journal derrière lui, de la manière la plus innocente qu'il soit.

Il ne pouvait pas lui dire de quel journal il s'agissait réellement, puisque ce journal était la gazette des sorcier, et elle ignorait l'existence du monde des sorciers jusqu'à preuve du contraire.

Pour détourner son attention, il entreprit de changer de sujet.

-Sinon, euh… Parle-moi de toi !

-De moi ? Bah… euh, je sais pas vraiment quoi te dire !, rit elle.

-Je sais pas, parle-moi de ce que t'aime faire, ce genre de trucs.

Harry n'avait pas pu trouver mieux en un si court délai, mais finalement, ça marcha. Ils se mirent à parler chacun de leur goûts, de leurs amis, tout le toutim quoi.

Plus tard, ils décidèrent d'aller faire un tour, de se dégourdir les jambes. C'est ainsi que Harry fit visiter le quartier à Emma, en finissant par le parc. Arrivés là-bas, ils s'installèrent chacun sur une balançoire, et reprirent leur conversation là où ils l'avaient laissée.

Vers la fin de l'après-midi, qu'ils avaient d'ailleurs passée entièrement à discuter et à rire, ils conclurent qu'il devait être temps qu'ils rentrent. Pour cela ils passèrent par un tunnel qui menait au quartier des Dursley plus rapidement. Mais tandis qu'il le traversait, une sensation de froid les pris soudain. Une sensation de froid mais aussi une sensation de tristesse. Une sensation comme si jamais plus on n'éprouverait un quelconque sentiment de bonheur. Cette sensation, Harry la connaissait très bien, il y était sensible plus que n'importe qui et avait passé toute sa troisième année d'étude à Poudlard à la combattre, à mieux y résister. Il s'agissait de détraqueurs, les gardiens de la prison d'Azkaban, la prison des sorciers, un endroit horrible où règne l'horreur. La question était de savoir ce qu'il fichait ici, à Privet Drive.

Les êtres entièrement recouverts de capes noires ne tardèrent pas à apparaître aux yeux d'Harry. En tant que moldu, Emma ne les voyait pas, et n'avait donc aucun moyen de comprendre ce qu'il se passait.

-Emma… Cours !, l'implora Harry, tout en sortant sa baguette.

L'expression du visage d'Harry, et la sensation de froideur qui la transissait plus à chaque instant la convainquirent d'écouter Harry, bien qu'elle ne comprenne absolument pas ce qu'il se passait.

Harry savait qu'il n'avait pas le droit d'utiliser la magie en dehors de Poudlard avant ses 17 ans, en particulier devant un moldu, mas là il n'avait pas le choix… Tandis qu'Emma courait, il lança donc le sort du patronus sur les deux détraqueurs qui arrivaient. Seulement, l'un des détraqueurs l'en empêcha, et le saisis par le cou, le plaquant au mur. Chaque instant passé auprès de ces deux détraqueurs rendait Harry de plus en plus faible. A leur contact, il entendait de nouveau ces cris. Les cris de sa mère lors de sa mort… Harry essaya de lutter, mais perdait pied peu à peu. Seulement, lorsqu'il vit Emma tomber au sol, le détraqueur penché au-dessus d'elle, il se dit qu'il ne pouvait pas abandonner. C'était de sa faute si elle était ici, et de sa faute si elle se faisait absorber peu à peu ses émotions par ce détraqueur. Réunissant toutes les forces qu'il lui restait, Harry réussit à se défaire de l'emprise du détraqueur sur lui. Il ramassa aussitôt sa baguette tombée au sol, et lança le sortilège du patronus en pensant à tous les moments heureux qu'il avait jamais pu vivre. Le cerf argenté fondit alors sur les détraqueurs, qui s'enfuirent, ne pouvant plus lutter.

Par la suite, Harry fonça vers Emma et s'agenouilla à côté, tout en tâchant de la réanimer, elle avait dû perdre connaissance à cause du détraqueur, lui-même connaissait ça mieux que personne.

-Emma ! Emma, tu m'entends ?

Il la secouait, s'inquiétant de plus en plus à chaque seconde. Finalement elle battit légèrement des paupières.

-Harry, murmura-t-elle.

Elle était vraiment dans les vapes. Harry fouilla ses poches, en se remémorant les conseils que Remus Lupin lui avait donnés quelques années auparavant, que le chocolat était efficace après avoir subi l'effet des détraqueurs. Miraculeusement, il en trouva, il s'agissait d'un bout de tablette de chocolat de chez Honneydukes, qu'Harry avait reçu par Hermione Granger, sa meilleure amie.

-Tiens, Emma, manges ça, ça ira mieux après.

Faiblement, elle prit le chocolat et le mangea. Lorsqu'elle tenta de se relever, Harry l'y aida et la releva délicatement, ne la lâchant pas lorsqu'elle fut debout. Il entendit alors des pas venant de derrière eux. Il rangea sa baguette en vitesse.

-Non, ne la ranges pas, ils pourraient revenir !

Harry se retourna se demandant que faisait cette sorcière ici. Car elle était très bien renseignée, apparemment, sur le monde des sorciers, et ne pouvait être qu'une sorcière. C'est pourquoi, en se retournant, il fut surpris de découvrir l'une de ses voisines, Mrs Figg.

-Vite, il faut que vous rentriez tous les deux, c'est dangereux.

Elle poussa alors légèrement Harry pour qu'il avance.

-Je… Vous êtes une sorcière, Mrs Figg ?

-Non, une cracmolle à vrai dire.

-Pourquoi ne me l'avez jamais vous dis ?

-Par ordre de Dumbledore. c'est une longue histoire, mais nous devons nous dépêcher.

Le silence tomba alors. Une fois arrivés devant chez les Dursley, Mrs Figg s'arrêta.

-Restez ici surtout, ne sortez plus seuls.

Mrs Figg continua alors son chemin. Harry, en jetant un coup d'œil à Emma, décida qu'ils attendraient avant de rentrer, ils se contenteraient de rester dehors pour le moment, Emma était encore un peu sous le choc et la voir dans cet état feraient sans doute se poser des questions à ses parents, ce qui était à éviter. Il l'emmena donc s'assoir dans l'herbe.

-Ça va ?, lui demanda-t-il.

-Oui, oui, ça va. Je suis juste en train de me demander, que… je veux dire qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé exactement ? Et puis, j'ai vu ce truc que t'as fait avec ce bout de bois, ou je ne sais pas trop ce que c'est.

-Je crois que je te dois des explications, ça c'est sûr. Juste, comme tu t'en doute, ce sera quelque chose qu'il faudra garder pour toi.

Il lui raconta alors tout. L'existence des sorciers, Poudlard, la mort de ses parents, Voldemort, tous les événements qu'il a vécu depuis sa première année… Tout. Lorsqu'il eut finis sn récit, Emma en était bouche bée.

-Ouah… Un sorcier, t'en a de la chance… Enfin, je veux dire, pour tout ce que t'as vécu avec Voldemort, et tout ça, c'est pas vraiment ce qu'on pourrait appeler de la chance, mais j'ai toujours voulu croire en un monde où existait la magie, et je me rend compte que finalement c'est la réalité…

-Oui, je vois ce que tu veux dire.

Les interrompant, Petunia Dursley surgit de la porte d'entrée.

-Euh… _Harry_… dit-elle, semblant avoir du mal à prononcer son prénom. Monsieur et madame Hope nous ont invités ton oncle et moi au restaurant. Tu resteras avec Emma pendant ce temps.

Au vu de son ton, elle ne lui laissait aucunement le choix. Elle repartit ensuite, sans un mot de plus, rejoindre son mari et les parents d'Emma. Une fois que la voiture fut partie, Harry réengagea la conversation.

-Tu as faim ? lui demanda-t-il.

-Un peu, avoua-t-elle.

-Alors viens !

Il se releva, et lui tendit les mains pour l'aider à se relever. En cherchant Harry réussit à trouver de quoi se faire un repas rapide. En mangeant, Harry lui fit part de son inquiétude quant au fait qu'il venait d'utiliser la magie, ce qui lui était interdit en dehors de Poudlard avant sa majorité. Mais après tout, il n'avait pas eu le choix. Après avoir mangé, ils entreprirent de faire la vaisselle, et allèrent s'installer sur le canapé devant la télé.

-Il n'y a vraiment rien à la télé, râla Harry, en l'éteignant.

-Je suis d'accord.

-Qu'est-ce que tu…

Harry ne put finir sa phrase, car la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit dans un grincement habituel. Les Dursley étaient déjà de retour, se demanda Harry, surpris. Des chuchotements se alors entendre, et les voix n'appartenaient ni aux Dursley, ni aux Hope. Échangeant un coup d'œil avec Emma, Harry sortit sa baguette. Quelle ne fût pas sa surprise de voir apparaître Alastor Maugrey dans son salon, suivit par quelques autres personnes, dont Remus Lupin.

-Baisse ta baguette, Harry. Nous sommes venus te chercher, lui apprit Maugrey.

-Me chercher ? Pour aller où ?

-Au quartier général, un endroit impossible à détecter, une très belle trouvaille.

-Je ne suis pas sûr de tout comprendre.

-On t'expliquera ça, mais pas ici, trop risqué. D'ailleurs, devenons-nous effacer de la mémoire de cette jeune fille cet instant ?, demanda Maugrey, son œil magique se fixant sur elle.

La pauvre Emma ne savait pas où se mettre, il est vrai que voir Maugrey pour la première fois devait être assez impressionnant. D'autant que tous les regards de ces inconnus étaient fixés sur elle.

-Non, je ne pense pas que ce soit nécessaire, elle est au courant pour l'existence des sorciers, avoua Harry. Elle était avec moi lorsqu'on a été attaqués par des détraqueurs, d'ailleurs vous êtes au courant ?

-On est déjà au courant de tout Harry, acquiesça Lupin, c'est d'ailleurs la principal raison de notre venue, maintenant je pense que tu devrais aller préparer tes affaires, on doit partir le plus vite possible.

Harry s'exécuta, suivi d'Emma, ravie de pouvoir s'échapper loin de tous ces gens. Tandis qu'Harry fourrait toutes ses affaires dans sa valise, tentant de tout caser, aucun des deux ne prononça un mot. Lorsqu'Harry eut finit, il observa Emma.

-Je…Désolé de te laisser seule...

-T'en fais pas, je comprends, juste, je dis quoi à ton oncle et ta tante ?

-Euh… que j'ai eus une urgence, que je vais chez mon parrain, ils seront ravis que je ne sois plus dans leurs pattes tu vas voir !

-D'accord, rit elle.

Un silence s'installa entre eux. Emma finit par le briser.

-Je suppose qu'on doit se dire au revoir, maintenant, dit-elle nerveusement.

-Oui… Eh bien… Je suis vraiment ravi de t'avoir rencontrée…

-Moi aussi, j'espère qu'on pourra se revoir un jour…

-Sinon on pourrait s'envoyer des lettres ? Par contre autant te prévenir, nous les sorciers, on se sert de hiboux.

-Trop cool !, se réjouit-elle, souriant enfin vraiment depuis l'annonce du départ d'Harry, je serais ravie, je t'apprécie vraiment tu sais.

-Moi aussi, beaucoup.

Ensuite, il hésita un instant et finit par la prendre dans ses bras.

-Je t'enverrais une lettre au plus vite, alors. Au revoir, Emma.

-Au revoir, Harry.

C'est ainsi que se déroula la rencontre de ces deux adolescents. Ceux-ci ne se doutaient pas à ce moment, que leur amitié naissante se transformerait plus tard en de beaux sentiments, aspirant à plus qu'une simple amitié…


End file.
